This invention relates to inductor-alternators that are utilized as energy storage devices, and more particularly toward inductor-alternators having relatively high system inertia.
Conventional inductor-alternators typically utilize a rotor machined from a single piece of high-strength steel. However, the fabrication of these rotors is often an expensive, time-consuming process in that the rotor starts out as a steel cylinder that is machined to remove a substantial amount of material, leaving the rotor itself.
Another drawback of conventional inductor-alternator rotors is the fact that known inductor-alternator geometries are essentially low inertia configurations. Low inertia configurations often require the addition of a separate flywheel mass to increase the system inertia so that the system can store an acceptable amount of stored energy. The addition of the separate flywheel, however, also severely impacts the manufacturing costs of the system as well as overall system complexity and reliability.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved high inertia inductor-alternator.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved inductor-alternator including a rotor that provides high inertia to the inductor-alternator.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved inductor-alternator energy storage device that may be fabricated at reduced manufacturing costs.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an improved inductor-alternator energy storage device requiring a less complex design when compared to conventional inductor-alternator energy storage devices.